1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having special soldering legs array.
2. Description of Related Arts
Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces are widely used in various electronic devices. In recent years, a micro USB interface is introduced to meet miniaturization requirement of electronic devices. Taiwan Utility Model No. M4320980 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals, an inner shell enclosing the insulative housing and an outer shell enclosing the inner shell. The inner shell has a top wall and the outer shell has a pair of side walls. The inner shell and the outer shell are formed with a plurality of soldering legs sheilding the insulative housing. Generally, the inner shell and the outer shell firstly are soldered together, then enclosing the insulative housing and forming the soldering legs at last. When the inner shell and the outer shell are assembled, it is difficult to bend the soldering legs downwardly from the top wall at an accurate angle. Taiwan Utility Model No. M322654 discloses an electrical connector comprising a metal shell. The metal shell has an upper wall and a pair of side walls. The electrical connector further has a plurality of first soldering legs bent downwardly from each side wall and a pair of second soldering legs bent downwardly from the upper wall. The connector has only one shell forming the first and second soldering legs. The sheet of the shell is so thin that the first and second soldering legs are easy to be distorted. Taiwan Utility Model No. M389967 discloses an electrical connector comprising an upper shell having an upper board and a bottom shell. The upper shell has a pair of soldering arms bent downwardly from the upper board. It is hard to fix the bottom shell since no soldering arms are provided on the bottom shell.
An electrical connector having a pair of shells firmly fixed to each other and easily assembled is desired.